The Darkest Waters
by Gammergirl96
Summary: Claire is a 21 year old, and she isnt normal. when she meets Sam and Dean she discovers she has a purpose and that she is capable of more then she thinks. Please R&R!


Here's chapter 1! I really hope you like it, please R & R!

The vase shot across the room, hurting my ears as it shatters against the wall. I put my hand down, resisting the urge to do it again. To use this…power I have. I opened the blinds to look outside; it was dark out, gloomy. I headed out the front door and walked to the bar down the street, it was pretty busy but I didn't really care. "Hey Claire!" my friend Amy shouted as I sat down, she skipped over towards me and sat down next to me.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" she said after ordering our drinks. "Well I changed my mind about the invite." I said taking a sip of the drink placed in front of me, not caring what it was. "Well I'm glad you came, Jared's here." She said hitting my arm lightly.

"Oh great another asshole to try and hit on me."

"I thought you liked him?"

"Guys are a waist of time, who needs them." I said getting ready to leave.

"Apparently you." She said, and then all of the sudden there was a loud scream. I turned to see a blonde girl jump on Jared; she bared her teeth and bit into his neck. He yelled for help and a man with short brown hair and slightly tanned skin grabbed her from behind and cut her head off with his oversized pocket knife. The girl turned to ash in his arms and fell to the ground. Everyone ran screaming out of the bar, Amy yanking on my arm trying to get me out to. But I didn't budge; I just stared at what had happened. She left me and ran out of the bar, screaming even thought the danger seemed over. "What the hell was that?" I asked, the man looked up at me in surprise, I guess at the fact I didn't run screaming like everyone else. "A vampire." Another man said, he was had longer brown hair and was slightly taller then the other man. "And you cut its head off, what happened to wooden steak through the heart?" I asked, looking at the pile of ash. "Myth, you have to cut there heads off." the shorter one replied. "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." He said taking a few steps toward me. "I'm Claire." I said standing up from the bar stool.

"So if that's a vampire, what else is there?" I asked. "All kinds of things." Sam said.

I looked at the ground, in amazement. Could this mean there were more people out there like me? I felt my head start to hurt, it was pounding and I fell to the ground. My eyes going blank.

"_hello?" I asked taking another step down the hallway. "Claire!" a voice yelled, it sounded like Dean. "Dean! Where are you?" I said opening the door. _

"_I don't know, I cant see anything." He said, his voice coming from the room._

"_say something." I said, looking around the room." "Um…I-"it was silent, I couldn't here anything. "Dean!" I screamed. Something had happened, and it wasn't good. _

"Are you ok?" dean said, I opened my eyes to both of them standing above me. "I'm fine!" I said standing up, pushing them both away. "You fell on the ground, your eyes they went white." Sam said, he seemed like he was thinking hard. "Yeah, so?" I said about to walk out the door. "Wait! Please tell me what happened." He said. "Ok you wanna no what happened, I saw something. And I know you probably think I'm crazy." I yelled walking out the door. "Wait!" he shouted again running after me. "I don't think you're crazy."

"Well that's nice, ill be on my way home now." I said. Leaving them both starring in confusion. Just as I thought they had given up I heard footsteps behind me, "_I can't believe there following me home!" _I yelled in my head. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, trying to stop me. "Will you just give it up?" I yelled turning around, I screamed at the sight. It wasn't Sam, or Dean. It was a vampire he jumped forward trying to bite me but I dodged him. "Help!" I screamed running, I didn't know where was running, I just knew I was going to keep running and never look back until I was safe.

I ran down an ally, praying I would come to a dead end. As I ran around a corner someone grabbed me clamping there hand over my mouth. "Calm down! It's me Dean."

I struggled to get away, I didn't care who it was I just wanted to be free. He took his hand away from my mouth, still holding my tightly though. "So you heard my call for help."

I whispered relaxing slightly. "Yeah, you're lucky we did." He said.

"Where's Sam?"

"Killing the vampire." He said letting go of me, I fell forward onto the ground. "Are you ok?" he said helping me up. "I'm fine!" I yelled pushing him away. "Your being a real bitch for someone who just got her ass saved."

"I'm sorry, thanks for… saving me."

"Your welcome." He said smirking. "It's dead." Sam said coming around the corner.

"Let's get out of here." Dean replied grabbing my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you safe." He replied dragging me along to his car. "I don't need you, I will be fine." Dean laughed and then let go of my arm. "Suit yourself." He said getting into the car. I thought for a second and then ran to the backseat. "Scared?" he said looking at me through the rear view mirror. "I am not scared." I said defensively back. I was scared but I wasn't going to admit to it. We arrived at a hotel, it was a cute little place, not where you would expect to guys that kill vampires to be. In the room there were two beds.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said under my breath. "I'm sleeping on the couch." I said walking out of the bedroom. "No! Take my bed. Ill sleep on the couch." Dean said.

"Whatever. Can we stop by my house in the morning; I need some clothes to wear."

"Sure." Sam said, "There is a house we need to stop by tomorrow to, someone was killed there." Sam continued. "We think it was a vampire, or vampires." Dean said sitting down on the couch. "Yay… I've had enough of Vampires." I said. "You think you have seen a lot today, just wait for tomorrow." Dean said lying down. I went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. And slowly drifted to sleep.

Hope you liked it!! Please review, and here's a preview for the next chapter.

Claire's powers get stronger, her visions longer. And when hunting with Sam and Dean investigating a Vampire killing, she is forced to use her powers to save them.


End file.
